


Don't Leave Me Alone

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: There's one way to distract the mind from night terrors.





	Don't Leave Me Alone

Arcade was settling down at the Lucky 8, tired bones aching for rest. The courier had traded him out for Raul, leaving him in the quiet suite. The only other soul there was Boone, and he was already asleep. He had been developing feelings for the former NCR member, but he had no doubts about them not being reciprocated. Boone didn't come off as that type of guy to him. The doctor has stripped out of his dusty old white lab coat and taken off his pants, leaving him in grey briefs with a white T-shirt on. Just as he was getting into bed, eager to find some rest before the courier inevitably asked for him to tag along, he heard a muffled shout from the room over, where Boone was resting.

Arcade shot out of bed, tall form moving swiftly through the two doors separating them. Opening it with a huff, he rushed into the room, eyes adjusting to the dim light to see Boone upright in his bed, trails of wetness shining from his eyes. Even without his glasses, he could tell something was wrong. Boone's gaze darted to Arcade, and his lips parted in an attempt to speak. They trembled and he pursed them tightly to keep them from shaking, nostrils flaring as he drew deep breaths, holding Arcade's gaze. 

"Are you okay? I heard a shout and I-" Arcade began, only to have Boone cut him off with a sharp retort. "I'm _fine_ ," he snapped, though his voice shook. Arcade hesitated in the doorway before giving a slow nod. With nothing more to say, he swiveled on his heel, turning to leave. Sheets rustled, and a voice caught his attention.

"Wait," Craig spoke up, and Arcade looked over his shoulder to see him sitting forward, sheets looked around his bare waist in folds of white. Arcade took in the sight of the shirtless military man, the contours of his muscles highlighted by the light flooding in from the open door. He was a handsome man, and it pained Arcade to know the hurt held inside of him.

"Don't leave me alone," Boone blurted out before tightening his lips into a thin line, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, watching Arcade's conflicted expression. After a moment, the blond doctor stepped into the room, gently closing the door behind him. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, everything still slightly blurry without his glasses. Quietly, he padded over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He could feel the warmth from Boone's body, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"What do you want me to-" Arcade began, but halted with a sharp intake of breath as a hand came to rest upon his cheek, rubbing gentle circles with a call I used thumb. His face grew warm and his heart beat hard, speechless for once in his life. 

"Just... Stay with me tonight," came Boone's rough voice, more stable now. Arcade peered at him through the darkness, looking into those eyes so often obscured by sunglasses. Oh, there was so much pain in them, pain and loneliness and despair. It hurt to see in the other man, and he just wanted to do anything to make it better. Boone didn't deserve such pain. 

His body moved faster than his mind, and before he knew what he was doing, his lips were fast upon Boone's. As he realized his mistake, he quickly pulled away as the hand fell from his face, and both men wore expressions of surprise. Arcade's lips parted to utter a scrambled apology, but before anything could come out, Boone's open mouth was against his, kissing him hard. His tongue desperately pushed its way into Arcade's mouth, and the doctor let out a soft moan and the slickness of Boone's tongue sliding against his. His cock gave a twitch in his briefs, and pulled away immediately, holding his hands up before him. "Boone, I don't think we should do this," he gasped out, despite his heart and another portion of his body begging to continue.

"Arcade, I want this, I want you, tonight," Boone firmly stated, reaching forward and gripping Arcade's thigh under his strong hand. His blue eyes widened, chest heaving with his deep breaths as held Boone's gaze. 

To hell with it.

Reaching out, he grabbed Boone by the shoulders, pulling him close and taking his mouth with his own, kissing him hungrily as he subconsciously grinded his hips toward the hand on his thigh. Then that hand was sliding upwards, running over his hard cock and causing Arcade to moan into Boone's mouth. Boone pulled away with a growl, and his hands were tearing off Arcade's shirt over his head. Then they were to his briefs, pulling them down and off with Arcade's assistance. 

"What do you want me to do?" Arcade breathed, face flushed as his cock bounced upright, precum dripping down his head. 

"Suck my cock, now," Boone snarled out, and the sound of his hungry voice sent a shiver through his form. He wouldn't argue with that. He pulled the sheet back, exposing Boone's throbbing cock. It was thick and uncut, and his mouth all but watered at the sight. He leaned down, taking him quickly into his mouth and taking his full length into his mouth, letting out a muffled sound as the head of Boone's cock hit the back of his throat. Just as he was about to start bobbing his head, a hand knotted tight into his blond hair, and began doing the motions for him. 

"Oh, god, suck me hard," Boone growled out, and Arcade complied, sucking hard as the hand pulling his hair pumped his mouth back and forth over his thick cock. Boone thrusted into his mouth hard before pulling him off and upwards, kissing him sloppily and lustfully. 

"Fuck me," Arcade gasped as he parted, and Boone let out a huff, crawling out from his position on the bed and pushing Arcade onto his back. Arcade let out an 'oof' at the force, bouncing against the old mattress. Boone's hands cupped his ass, holding him up as he reached forward, sticking his fingers into Arcade's mouth. Arcade moaned around them, sucking gently and getting them good and slick. Finally, Boone withdrew them from his mouth with a popping sound, then reached down and slid his fingers between Arcade's cheeks. Without hesitation, he pushed one finger into Arcade, and he let out a surprised gasp as a second quickly joined. 

"E-eager, are you?" He chuckled with a breathless voice, and Boone only growled in response as he began scissoring his fingers in Arcade's hole. Any smart comment the doctor had on hold was halted as a moan escaped him, Boone's fingers rubbing against his prostate. Then, they were out of him, and something much larger was pressing against his entrance. A gasp of pain and pleasure left arcade's bruised lips as Boone's cock head slipped into him, and he slowly pushed in even further. "Fuck, you're so thick," he groaned, feeling fuller and fuller as Boone pushed in until he was finally balls deep in the doctor.

Boone leaned forward, cock shifting inside of Arcade as he captured his lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he began thrusting slowly into Arcade, getting used to the delicious tightness around him. Then his mouth left Arcade's, arms encircling the taller man as he thruster faster into him, letting out obscene grunts with each forceful thrust. Arcade's long cock bounced against his stomach and Boone's with each thrust, the stimulation quickly bring the doctor near his edge. 

It was then that Boone leaned forward, snarling as he bit Arcade's shoulder as he began pounding into the doctor's ass.

" _Ah, fuck!_ " Arcade cursed as he came hard, orgasmic bliss coursing through him as he came all over himself and Boone, yet Boone just kept pounding harder and harder into him even as his ass tightened around his cock in his orgasm. Finally, with one last hard thrust, he bit down hard on Arcade's shoulder, and the heat of his cum filled Arcade. With a heavy groan, he all but collapsed onto the doctor as he pulled out.

"Just stay," breathed Boone as he hugged Arcade close, pressing tender kisses against the bite mark on his shoulder. 

"I didn't plan on leaving," came Arcade's soft reply, holding the shorter man tightly as he let his tired eyes fall shut, weariness working its way through his spent body.

With the only sounds in the room the soft huffs of their breaths mingling, and their hearts beating together, the two men fell to sleep in each other's arms, in the grand city of New Vegas.


End file.
